


Partition

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Public Masturbation, Stripping, Voyeurism, peep shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Laverne has to somehow earn back the money she gave Carmine for his trip to New York so she can finally buy herself a double bed.(That somehow involves stripping and masturbating with a mask on at a kinda-seedy Sunset Strip peepshow booth.)(Lenny can watch.)(If he's good.)
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Private Dancer

Lenny Kosnowski let out a heavy sigh as he set his guitar aside. It was a rare boring Saturday night at Laurel Vista, his best friend was out with a surfer girl he’d met during the endless campaign for Frank DeFazio’s councilman’s seat. But Lenny was all right with the silence surrounding him – he had pizza and time to write a song that had been nibbling at the back of his brain in silence. His day couldn’t get better.

“Hello!” blurted out Laverne De Fazio as she came through his front door without knocking.

Well, he stood corrected. “Hey, Laverne,” He hopped down from the top bunk and stuck his hands in his pockets. “What’s up?”

“Uh, I was wondering if you could come with me to this thing?” she asked. “I need someone to drive me downtown, to this place where I’ve got a temp job. Did Squig take the ice cream truck?”

“Nah, his new girl picked him up. She was one of those Teamsters for DeFazio gals from the election.” The memory made her smile. “They’re going to a monster truck pull, and she’s one of the drivers.” Laverne nodded, looking about as bemused by the news as Lenny felt. “Squig sure does know how to pick ‘em. So where do you need a lift to? You get a shift at that new Wendells on Sunset?” He gasped. “Are you bussing tables at the Rainbow Room?”

“Nope. I’ll let you know when we get there,” Laverne said. And Lenny was credulous enough to keep his mouth shut as they drove to downtown Los Angeles, past the neon highlights of the Whiskey and the big Tower Records store to the seedier part of town. She stopped giving him directions in front of Pussycat Peep Shows, a neon-drenched outpost for the kind of sexy things Lenny would never dream to ask of Laverne – and the sort he had watched guiltily in silence more than once since moving to this town, his cock poking out of his fly as he stroked it eagerly to the sight of pretty girls revealing their pretty parts to him. Later he’d take his desires out on eager prisoners, hungry beach bunnies, swinging actresses. But none of them came close to holding a candle to the girl sitting beside him, and the idea of any other jerk seeing Laverne like that, using her for a cheap thrill, made Lenny feel a little sick.

“Uh…” he began nervously. “Laverne?” 

She took a deep breath, “I know you’re gonna tell me I shouldn’t do it,” she said, “but Rhonda said this place pays really good and most of the guys tip well. It’s safe and they can’t touch me – I wear a mask, they’re behind a bulletproof glass, they’d have to be geniuses to recognize me. I’m four hundred smackers away from having enough cash for the bed and all I have to do is touch myself in front of these guys for one night and I’ll be done. Len, I’m so tired of sleeping on a floatie in a pool or on the couch. If I do this, I can have a bed in two days.” She grabbed his hand. “I trusted you with this for a reason. You’re the only guy I know who’d drive me here without squealing to Shirl or my Pop or even Carmine.”

Carmine had long been out of the picture, and her father was so distracted by his work as a councilman that he probably had no idea what his muffin was doing for spare change. It warmed his heart a little to know that she trusted him enough, yet it hurt to know that she didn’t consider this the kind of thing she wanted to hide from him. 

“But…” he sputtered. “They’ll hurt you…” They’d touch her somehow, and the very idea sparked jealousy and sadness in Lenny. 

“They can’t,” she said. Then she looked at him. “Don’t act like you ain’t done this before. It’s fine for you to watch them – and it was fine for Shirl to take her clothes off in front of your secret little club when she didn’t even know who she was, wasn’t it? But the second I want to do something for myself, you turn into Mr. Morals.” Lenny cringed. The past, as always, followed him everywhere he went.

“Okay, so fine. I won’t even ask you for cash to keep my mouth shut. But whaddya expect me to do? Go look in the dirty books or something while you’re…”

“You can watch me,” she blurted out.

“Huh?” Lenny squawked. 

“You can watch me,” she told him. “If you want.”

His mind whirled like a merry-go-round before she said, “and if you have the cash.” 

Of course. She pushed open the passenger side door. In her sweats and sneakers, she ran toward the back alley of the building. He watched as she knocked twice, held up a piece of paper, and was admitted. 

Lenny wasn’t dumb enough to follow. Clients don’t get behind the red velvet rope, and every jerk knew that.

But he was dumb enough to park the car and come inside, to keep an eye on all the guys who came in and out of the curtained-off booths while he pretended to page through the sticky catalog of loop titles, pretending he was just a customer again.

But he could feel five bucks leftover from his last paycheck burning in his pocket.

Laverne wouldn’t mind, he decided, for him to sip a little heady wine while she was off having fun. But still, he took his time. Watched guys walk in and out of the three booths that each held a girl. He’d never been good at door prizes, as his time on that game show back in Milwaukee had proven.

Three hours went by before he gave in and paid the bored-looking man behind the counter. Then Lenny faced the three booths down. He remembered that old story his teacher had told them back in eighth grade. The lady or the tiger. 

He closed his eyes and walked forward, picking a door and his destiny at random.


	2. Chapter 2

The booth was tiny, and when he latched the door it illuminated with a red light that reminded him of the medical experimentation he'd survived. He grabbed the wooden chair sitting in front of the red-shaded partition and sat down on it, sprawling his legs. Even if the girl behind the curtain wasn’t Laverne, he’d have a good time.

Music piped in over a tinny sound system – “Love Me Two Times" by the Doors, which was way longer than what he’d paid for up front (five minutes to the dollar). The red curtain lifted and – well, he would’ve known those legs anywhere.

They were tanned and thick, and not clad in anything for once. They ended at a curve of lace and a black teddy, sliding up some generous curves. Her olive neck, her dark blond hair – and features only obscured slightly by a black lace mask. 

He leaned forward in his chair and stared as she moved perfectly on-beat to the sound of the music, mouthing the words, her hand sliding up her sides, toward her chest, squeezing herself. Then her eyes locked right onto his as she went for the buttons on the front of the teddy.

Her touch was delicate, flirty, as she parted the front. Her breasts came into view, nipples hard, thick little red-brown peak. Suckable as he’d always dreamed. Laverne ran her thumbs over them, her hips rocking back and forth, until Lenny got dizzy with the motion, his eyes wide, watching her go. She couldn’t see him, couldn’t judge his lust, and he so he unabashedly bit his hand and watched her.

His other hand went from the arm rest to his thigh. Creeping slowly. He shivered and got goosebumps and…

And then the curtain descended.

Lenny made a strangled noise and lurched toward the glass. By the time it came back up, Laverne had shed the teddy – her legs pressed together, her labia visible, shiny, but tightly pressed together. She traced her hands up her long legs, glancing back at him over her shoulder, before standing upright and pressing herself carefully to the glass.

She squeezed her tits, mouthing the words, then her fingers snuck lower, lower….

His left hand found his fly at the same moment she slipped her right between her legs.

The dark shadow of hair prevented Lenny from seeing too much from that angle, but he could make note of her eyelids fluttering – see her fingers get wetter – watch her nipples get even harder. He rubbed himself through his jeans, pretending her fingers were touching him.

And the curtain fell.

Lenny whined that time – lurching toward the screen, pressing himself to it. When the curtain came back up, Laverne was on her back, her legs spread, Fingers working earnestly between her legs, three inside of her and the other stroking at the hot pink clit. 

He could see everything from this angle – how wet she was, how pink, how open. He wanted to pretend he was inspiring her so thoroughly – wanted to hope that she was playing with herself and thinking of him.

Then, to his shock she sat up. “Pull it out,” she mouthed. Yeah, she could definitely see him. 

Maybe she even wanted him. Or, simply, wanted something of him. 

Lenny unzipped himself and pulled out his hard cock. He was wet and sticky, thick and hard – he had no idea if she’d ever thought of him that way, if she’d ever imagined him the way he had her. She looked him up and down, and then grinned, her hips rocking, her smile not mocking but erotically promising. The fingertips working between her legs moved more quickly, and Lenny followed her, echoing the motions, a feedback loop that allowed him to pretend she was touching him, though he couldn’t pretend he was knuckles-deep in that perfect pussy of hers.

His hand moved faster. Hers dipped deeper. She added a fourth finger – he teased the head of his own cock. Laverne’s eyes were closed, and the pleasure she gave herself turned her features sharper, the playful, goofy look from earlier in the evening long gone. She concentrated on her clit as her mouth fell open.

Her thighs went tense. His own were bricks, and his hips were jerking. He tried to keep his eyes open but when she hunched upward his jerked in simultaneous ecstasy. Pleasure slammed into him and blanked out his mind, and he felt himself bubble over, jet over, his hips working, his heart and cock throbbing in tandem.

By the time Lenny came back to life, Laverne was on her knees. A fine sheen of sweat glimmered on her skin as she knelt there, waiting for him to come back to her. She mimed licking up the little stripe of come he’d managed to get on the peep show window, then waved goodbye. 

The curtain slammed closed one more time, leaving Lenny alone with his scattered thoughts and a room that he had to clean before he retrieved her.


	3. Chapter 3

He had quite a time mopping down the stall before cleaning himself up in the rather filthy bathroom. By the time he was done another guy was waiting, glowering, and staring at Lenny as if he were the enemy. Lenny winced, gave a wave of his hand, but was soon gone with the breeze. 

He waited out in the back alley for Laverne, trying to look tough, scaring only the passing stays. There were rats out there, and nothing but red light, but Lenny was used to both – he just stuck close to the wall and tried not to get too caught up in his own fear. But he was worried for Laverne. Most guys weren’t as nice as Lenny, didn’t just keep it to pulling it out and tugging on it when they were turned on.

When she emerged it was three in the morning, and she was whistling in her sweats with her purse tucked up under her arm. 

She had the attitude of a kid skipping away from the scene of her crime. Lenny could barely meet her eyes. He took her to the truck and they stared at the nighttime world as it passed by. They were a few minutes from the house when she spoke up.

“Len?”

“I didn’t mean to look at you!” he squeaked out guiltily. “Honest, Laverne, but I…and you…and you needed the money, and you looked so good.”

She smiled. “I wanted you to look, Len. If you weren’t looking, you wouldn’t be getting your money’s worth.”

He shrugged. “You made it easy to watch,” he confessed. “You were real beautiful up there, Laverne. Like a princess.”

She snorted. “The kind of princess who gets her chest out whenever she needs cash?”

“Yeah. You looked good.” He swallowed hard. Her eyes skittered away again when he tried to look at her. “You get the money you needed?”

She nodded. “And about a hundred bucks extra! I can get groceries and pay off the power bill.”

“That’s great!” Lenny said. Then he cringed. “Uh. Thanks for not stabbing me with your heels or nothing?”

She shrugged. “This ain’t gonna change a lot between us, right?” She turned toward him, her eyes green glass, the set of her jaw anxious.

“Uh…not if you don’t want it to?” What was the right answer? He’d been worshipping her since they were kids. He’d wanted to see her like that for ages, and now that he had Lenny felt as if he’d been blessed by the Gods. But if she didn’t want to do anything else with him, he couldn’t exactly fight off her edict, could he?

She nodded. They pulled up to Laurel vista and she opened the door. “Um. Maybe sometime you can come upstairs and try out my bed, and I can see you without a foot of glass between us?”

His mouth dropped open. “Are you…?”

“Why not?” she teased. “You gave me a lot to think about tonight.” She hit the car door closed with her hip. “And look at.”

He trailed behind her, flabbergasted, all the way to his apartment.


End file.
